Além Da Vida
by Jessica Araujo
Summary: One-shot - Dois destinos. Uma morte. Uma carta. Bella está com câncer e seus dias estão contados. Como Edward reagirá a isso? O amor que eles sentem um pelo outro será capaz de superar a morte? "Além da vida... Porque nosso amor é imortal..."


**N/A: Uma ideia crazy que tive. Espero que gostem e claro, deixem reviews (;**

**Obs: Desculpem os erros de português, não sou beta nem nada do gênero :/**

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

**POV Bella**

Câncer.

Eu descobri ter essa doença há três meses. Essa notícia foi como um baque para mim.

Sempre fui cheia de vida, saudável... Porque desenvolvi essa doença? Os médicos não souberam me explicar.

De início eu relutei a acreditar nisso, talvez eles tivessem trocado os exames ou se confundido. Isso acontece, certo? Mas, para minha completa decepção nada disso tinha acontecido. O exame estava certo. E eu tinha pouco tempo de vida.

São quando coisas inesperadas como essa acontecem com a gente que nos questionamos sobre Deus e fazemos a clássica pergunta: Porque eu? Tantas pessoas maldosas nesse mundo e porque fui _eu_ a desenvolver essa doença? Deus existe? E se sim, porque eu fui a escolhida para ter câncer? Que mal eu havia feito para carregar tal fardo? Talvez algum dia minhas perguntas sejam respondidas. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim.

Uma das coisas mais difíceis seria contar isso a Edward, meu namorado. Por isso pedi que minha mãe o fizesse, porque eu não teria coragem. Não conseguiria ver a dor estampada em seus olhos quando ele soubesse da minha doença.

Naquela tarde chuvosa de Forks, enquanto eu mirava a janela do meu quarto assistindo a fina garoa que caia conseguia ouvir as vozes sussurrantes no andar inferior. Eu consegui identificá-las: era minha mãe e Edward. Eles estavam tendo _a conversa_.

Minutos depois o clique suave da porta do meu quarto sendo aberta chegou até mim e eu tomei uma respiração antes de voltar minha atenção naquela direção. E eu preferia mil vezes que não tivesse o feito.

O rosto de Edward expressava dor, assim como seus olhos que estavam inchados e vermelhos.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi desconcertante e eu fui a primeira a quebrá-lo.

- Oi. – murmurei, tentando amenizar a tensão que se instalara no quarto.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas continuou olhando fixamente para meu rosto e deu alguns passos em direção a cama na qual eu estava sentada, as costas encostadas na cabeceira.

Ele sentou-se na cama e a expressão de dor não saia de seu rosto. Meu coração pareceu se comprimir dentro de meu peito quando duas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

Pegou minha mão que estava repousada em meu colo e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Depois soltou um longo suspiro, falando pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto.

- Então é verdade? – sua voz era baixa e rouca. Eu sabia ao que ele se referia.

- Sim. – respondi no mesmo tom que o seu.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que menos de um mês.

- A vida não tem o direito de tirá-la de mim. – ele murmurou, sua voz ligeiramente desesperada.

Inclinei-me em sua direção e o abracei apertado e com o coração pequeno ouvi os soluços que brotavam de seu peito, trazendo lágrimas aos meus olhos.

Naquele dia Edward dormiu comigo no meu quarto, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos e sussurrava palavras confortáveis, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Mas tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que aquilo era mentira. Nada ficaria bem.

Os dias posteriores se passaram de uma forma dolorosamente lenta, ao contrário do que eu queria.

Edward estava mais atencioso comigo – não que antes ele não fosse – e tem passado seu tempo livre comigo. Ele não tem saído da minha casa. Do meu quarto, para ser mais exata. Ultimamente eu tenho me sentido fraca, e ele sempre está aqui pra me ajudar quando eu preciso me levantar, embora eu passe a maior parte do tempo deitada, imóvel.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter contado para Edward que morreria em breve. Eu deveria tê-lo poupado de tanto sofrimento, porque por mais que ele tente esconder eu vejo.

Ele está sofrendo com o meu estado e ver ele assim tem acabado comigo, por isso ultimamente eu tenho o evitado. Porque ver aquela dor em seus olhos toda a vez que ele atravessa a porta do meu quarto está me dilacerando por dentro.

Somente eu deveria sofrer, não ele.

Essa manhã eu acordei mais fraca que os outros dias. E eu sabia que hoje era _o dia_. Eu sei que de hoje não passa. Eu sinto.

Com um pouco de dificuldade me apoiei na cama para levantar e senti todo o meu corpo pesando, meus olhos querendo se fechar. Tive que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para mantê-los abertos. Eu não morreria agora. Não sem antes deixar uma carta para Edward.

Apanhei meu caderno que estava na mesinha de cabeceira, tirando uma caneta de dentro dele.

Respirei fundo e me ajustei de melhor forma na cama, logo começando a escrever, pondo meus sentimentos e meu amor nela.

Conforme eu escrevia mais e mais palavras invadiam minha mente. Quando finalmente terminei me vi chorando, olhando para a carta que estava em minhas mãos.

Não era uma carta que só falava do meu amor por ele, mas era também uma carta de despedida. Não de um 'adeus', mas sim de um 'até logo', pois acredito que quando chegar a hora dele e ele for pro céu, eu o encontrarei lá.

Suspirei e dobrei a carta, colocando-a dentro de um envelope.

Chamei meu irmão, Jasper, e pedi que entregasse aquela carta para o Edward amanhã, porque provavelmente eu não estaria viva até lá.

Quando Jasper saiu me permiti deitar e olhar para o porta-retrato que tinha no criado mudo próximo à minha cama. Era uma foto minha e de Edward de quando começamos a namorar. Eu estava pendurada em suas costas, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Nós estávamos sorridentes e felizes. Sentiria saudade daquela época.

Instintivamente sorri junto à foto e com um último suspiro fechei os olhos, ciente de que nunca mais voltaria a abri-los.

**POV Edward**

Eu estava sentado no meu quarto, a carta que Jasper tinha me trago estava em minhas mãos. Eu estava sem coragem para abrir, sem coragem para admitir a mim mesmo que ela não estava mais comigo, porque, para ela ter escrito uma carta para mim só poderia significar uma coisa; ela não estava mais entre nós. Receoso e sentindo meu coração bater freneticamente dentro do meu peito, abri o envelope e peguei a carta que estava dentro, percebendo somente agora em minhas mãos trêmulas.

Desdobrei a folha e comecei a ler.

_Minha vida, não sei por onde começo. Há tantas coisas para serem ditas, ou melhor, escritas nesta carta. Bom... Dizer que te amo não seria necessário, pois você já sabe disso, mas mesmo assim... Eu te amo muito, meu amor, você é a razão pela qual eu lutei para permanecer viva, porém não consegui._

_Nem tudo é como queremos e eu aprendi isso, pois a coisa que eu mais queria agora era poder viver e ter uma vida feliz ao seu lado. Mas infelizmente isso não será possível._

_Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje do nosso primeiro encontro; foi no parque, lembra-se?_

_Você tinha se mudado há pouco tempo e já era o garoto mais cobiçado e popular da cidade._

_Quando você e seus pais compraram uma casa de frente para a minha eu não pude acreditar; o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonada seria meu vizinho? Porque sim, no momento em que eu pus meus olhos em você me apaixonei._

_Era claro que você era como um sonho para mim, algo inalcançável. Afinal, com tantas garotas bonitas por aí, porque você olharia justamente para mim, a garota nerd e excluída da escola?_

_Observar você da janela do meu quarto se tornou rotina para mim. Assim que eu chegava da escola – na qual você também estudava – corria para o meu quarto e ficava lá, te admirando._

_Tudo corria normalmente até chegar o dia em que você me chamou para sair. Eu simplesmente não acreditei, parecia que eu estava sonhando. Nós tivemos nosso primeiro encontro no parque que ficava perto de nossas casas e foi lá que meu sonho foi realizado. Você me beijou pela primeira vez e me pediu em namoro. Depois daquele dia tudo foi maravilhoso para mim, nosso namoro estava ótimo e eu estava muito feliz, afinal eu estava namorando o garoto que era objeto de desejo de muitas garotas e eu sabia que elas tinham certa inveja de mim por namorá-lo, mas eu não ligava._

_Quando completamos cinco meses de namoro foi como se meu peito quisesse explodir de tanta felicidade, porque foi naquele dia que você proferiu a frase que eu jamais esquecerei: Eu te amo._

_Com essas palavras simples, porém com um grande significado para mim, você me tornou a garota mais feliz do mundo._

_O tempo foi passando e quando completamos um ano de namoro eu descobri que meus dias de felicidade estavam contados, descobri que estava doente e que meu tempo com você era limitado._

_Lembro-me bem que dias depois de ter feito essa descoberta minha mãe contou da minha doença para você. Você ficou desesperado, mas tentou em vão esconder isso, pois do mesmo jeito que eu era transparente para você, você também era para mim._

_Essa sua tentativa de se manter forte foi caindo aos poucos, a sua máscara de firmeza foi desabando e eu via nitidamente o quão você estava sofrendo com toda essa situação e eu me sentia mal por isso. Você não tinha mais vida social, se esqueceu do mundo e de sua própria família para ficar aqui ao meu lado, o tempo todo._

_Então é por isso que eu peço para você viver, eu te amo e quero o seu melhor Edward, eu quero que você viva e seja feliz._

_Monte uma família, encontre uma mulher que te ame, tenha filhos e seja feliz, pois como você sabe somos um o reflexo do outro; se você ficar eu triste eu também ficarei, se você se permitir ficar feliz, eu serei feliz. Aonde quer que você esteja eu sempre estarei com você; em sua mente, em seu coração._

_Não quero que você se esqueça de mim porque eu nunca me esquecerei de você._

_Você é o dono do meu coração e embora ele pare de bater, ele continuará sendo seu. Na verdade ele sempre foi._

_E se algum dia você quiser sentir minha presença vá ao nosso parque, mentalize minha imagem e me chame porque eu estarei lá, afinal eu nunca seria capaz de ignorar um chamado seu._

_Então é isso, eu preciso aceitar o meu destino. Preciso fechar os olhos para sempre, está na hora da minha alma descansar em paz, porém antes de ir eu só queria te pedir uma coisa: Não vá ao meu enterro, eu sei que se você for irá sofrer e eu não quero isso._

_E por favor, não faça nada de imprudente, amor._

_Quando estiver sentindo a minha falta e quiser me ver, olhe para o céu e, mesmo que você não possa me enxergar saiba que eu estarei lá te observando._

_O tempo pode passar, porém nosso amor nunca vai acabar, pois ele é infinito, imortal, vai além da vida e da morte. O nosso amor é eterno._

_Amor da minha vida, sinto que minha hora está chegando, amanhã eu não poderei ligar para te acordar como o de costume, me perdoa por isso?_

_Amo você._

_Eternamente... Sua Bella._

Ler aquilo me machucou mais do que o esperado, a sensação que me dominava no momento era horrível, indescritível. A dor que se apossou do meu peito era cruciante, fazendo-me ofegar e sentir meu coração em migalhas.

Um soluço irrompeu meu peito, fazendo com que uma lágrima solitária rolasse pelo meu rosto e manchasse a folha que ainda se encontrava em minhas mãos.

- Também te amo muito. Eternamente, seu Edward.

.-.

_Um ano depois..._

Então um ano havia se passado e eu ainda pensava nela. Era ela, minha Bella, que dominava meus pensamentos.

Eu tentava a todo custo seguir seu pedido, eu tentava viver e ser feliz, mas isso não estava sendo nada fácil. Antes de dormir eu sempre lia e relia a carta que ela me deixou e sempre que eu fazia isso meu coração se apertava dentro do meu peito, porque em algum lugar da minha mente eu tinha esperanças de que talvez ela estivesse viva e que isso não passasse de um terrível pesadelo, mas ao ler a carta só comprovava que isso era real, comprovava que eu a perdi.

Depois que ela se foi nunca mais fui ao nosso parque porque eu não conseguia me ver indo até lá sem ela ao meu lado e se eu fosse sozinho sabia que lembranças de nós dois juntos invadiriam minha mente e meu coração, e eu não suportaria isso.

Com o decorrer dos dias eu me sentia sufocado e acabado, a ausência dela querendo ou não me matava por dentro. De uma forma bem lentamente. Eu não estava conseguindo viver sem ela, estava sendo pior do que imaginei que seria. Estava sendo doloroso demais.

O que eu mais queria era vê-la, poder estar ao seu lado... Decidido a não permanecer em um mundo no qual ela não habitava, tomei uma decisão.

Comprei o que tinha que comprar e assim que cheguei do colégio fui direto para o meu quarto. Peguei minha mochila e a abri, tirando de lá o que queria. Joguei a mochila em qualquer lugar e sentei na cama. Abri o frasco que estava em minhas mãos e tirei os comprimidos que se encontravam lá dentro, os tomando de uma única vez.

Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a perder os sentidos, aos poucos, bem lentamente fui perdendo a consciência. Minha visão foi ficando turva e o quarto começou a rodar.

A última coisa que escutei foi a voz de meus pais me chamando, depois apaguei.

xx

Eu não sabia exatamente onde estava. Parecia uma clareira, não sabia ao certo. Percebi que estava sentado e me levantei, olhando ao meu redor, certificando-me que aquele lugar era desconhecido por mim. Estava desatento, prestando atenção a minha volto quando um barulho entre as árvores me chamou a atenção; alguém estava me observando.

- Quem está aí? – perguntei dando um passo à frente. Curiosidade apoderando-se de mim.

Então o que se seguiu me deixou surpreso. Bella saiu das sombras que a cobria e caminhou graciosamente até mim. Ela estava com um vestido branco que ia até os joelhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e balançavam em sincronia com o vento, seu rosto ainda mantinha os mesmos traços delicados. Ela estava esplêndida, parecia um anjo. O meu anjo. Meu peito se encheu de alegria, um sorriso iluminou meu rosto. Eu estava feliz, afinal diante de mim estava o amor da minha vida.

- Bella. – fiz menção de ir até ela, porém com um gesto de mão ela me parou. Não entendi sua reação. – O que foi?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você não está se perguntando que lugar é esse?

- Não importa. – dei de ombros. – Contanto que eu esteja com você, o resto realmente não me importa. – fui sincero e acho que ela não gostou da minha resposta.

- Você está aqui por um ato impensado seu. – ela me fitava com decepção e eu me entristeci com isso.

- Ato meu? – eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mas me fiz de desentendido.

- Sim. – ela deu alguns passos à frente, encurtando a distância que tinha entre nós. – Você tentou se matar, Edward.

- E consegui? – senti uma pontada de esperança, afinal se eu tivesse conseguido meu objetivo eu ficaria com ela. Para sempre.

- Sim, você conseguiu. Você está no céu, Edward. – não consegui conter o sorriso de pura satisfação que brotou de meus lábios. – Bella se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto, aquecendo-me por dentro. Deus, como eu sentira falta do seu toque! – Mas você precisa voltar. – imediatamente meu sorriso desapareceu.

- Não, eu não preciso Bella. Meu lugar é único e exclusivamente do seu lado, não fale besteiras. – falei, tentando manter minha voz calma e controlada, mas por dentro eu estava começando a me desesperar. Ela não poderia estar falando sério.

Bella pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, olhando em meus olhos enquanto falava.

- Você precisa voltar sim, Edward. Seu tempo na Terra ainda não acabou. – ela se aproximou e colou nossas testas, nossos olhares jamais se desviando. – Sua hora ainda não chegou Edward. Não era pra você estar aqui.

Tirei suas mãos de meu rosto e entrelacei nossos dedos.

- Meu lugar é ao seu lado, você não entende? – eu sussurrei, o desespero já correndo livremente pelo meu corpo.

- Eu sei disso. – ela sorriu e eu me vi perdido em seu belo sorriso. – É como eu já disse, Edward. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa onde você esteja; eu sempre estarei contigo, embora você não me veja.

- Eu quero ficar aqui, ao seu lado. – teimei. Eu não queria sair de perto dela, só de cogitar essa possibilidade meu peito doía.

Bella suspirou e se afastou minimamente de mim.

- Ainda não. Eu já disse; você estar aqui é uma conseqüência do seu ato. – cruzou os braços e me fitou; sua expressão era de desapontamento. – Porque você simplesmente não seguiu o meu pedido e continuou com a sua vida normalmente? Saber que você só tentou se matar para ao me lado me entristece, Edward.

Aproximei-me dela e enlacei sua cintura com os braços, para em seguida afunda minha cabeça em seus cabelos, inalando profundamente.

- Desculpe.

- Está desculpado. Mas isso não altera o fato de que você precisa voltar.

Afastei-me dela e desviei os olhos, mas Bella segurou em meu rosto, fazendo-me encará-la.

- Eu prometo que quando a sua hora chegar eu estarei aqui, te esperando.

- Promete?

Ela abriu um sorriso gracioso que me fez sorriu junto a ela, mesmo não estando feliz com a situação.

- Prometo. – se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Um beijo calmo, apaixonado. Eu queria demonstrar o meu amor por ela, por isso intensifiquei o beijo. Minha mão segurou seu rosto, não querendo que ela se afastasse enquanto minha língua sugava a sua com ardor, paixão e amor.

Aos poucos o beijo voltou a ser calmo e nos separamos.

- Você precisa ir. – sussurrou.

- Tudo bem. – concordei rendido e a contra gosto, arrancando mais um sorriso de seus lábios.

- Estarei esperando por você. – foram suas últimas palavras antes de se afastar de mim. E em câmera lenta ela foi sumindo... Desaparecendo.

- BELLA! – gritei, mas fora inútil. Era tarde demais. Ela já tinha desaparecido de minha vista.

Depois disso ouvi alguém chamar meu nome e senti um toque em meu ombro. Abri os olhos e pisquei várias vezes tentando me acostumar à claridade do local. Quando meus olhos se ajustaram eu olhei ao meu redor e constatei estar em um hospital. Então depois de segundos processando o que havia acontecido me dei conta de que aquilo com a Bella fora somente um sonho. Olhei para o meu lado e vi meu pai em pé próximo a mim. Sua expressão não era das melhores e nenhum pouco amigável. Carlisle obviamente me deu um sermão, dizendo o quão imaturo e inconseqüente eu fui, mas eu não dei muita atenção ao que ele falava. Estava pensando no sonho que tive com Bella. Tudo aquilo parecia tão real... Mas independente de sonho ou realidade eu iria fazer o que ela havia me pedido; viveria, ou pelo menos tentaria viver sem ela, pois agora eu estou seguro e sei que posso levar o tempo que for, pois quando a minha hora chegar Bella estará me esperando. Como ela mesma havia dito.

(...)

Dizer que não senti falta da minha Bella durante esses longos anos seria mentira, mas posso garantir que consegui viver com a sua ausência. Na medida do possível, mas consegui. O fato de ela estar me esperando fazia com que eu me sentisse muito seguro.

Hoje me encontro com setenta e dois anos e estou extremamente feliz, pois sei que morrerei em paz e encontrarei com o amor de minha vida. Finalmente.

Deitei-me na cama e esperei.

Estava pronto. Podia sentir meu coração dando as últimas batidas lentas e calmas.

Com um último suspiro fechei os olhos lentamente dando um leve sorriso. Um sorriso sincero que há muito não dava, porque simplesmente pela primeira vez após muitos anos eu podia sentir a presença da minha amada bem ali, sorrindo e estendendo as mãos para enfim ficarmos juntos.

Juntos. No nosso amor eterno. Além da vida.


End file.
